marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasp
Wasp |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) |victory animation = Wasp spins around, flying. |crystal = |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tablecolor = E5C100 |tag1 = Offensive: Burst |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Size: S |tag5 = |tag6 = |ability1 = Stun |ability2 = Enfeeble |ability3 = Concussion |ability4 = Power Sting |synbonus1 = Hard to Hit |synpartner1 = Ant-Man or Ghost |synbonus2 = Deadly Sting |synpartner2 = Yellowjacket |synbonus3 = Advanced Tech |synpartner3 = Iron Man or Iron Man (Infinity War) |synbonus4 = |synpartner4 = }} Wasp is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio Empowered with a new cutting-edge Wasp suit, Hope van Dyne is ready to make up for lost time as a Super Hero. Like Ant-Man, she can reduce herself to the size of an insect while disproportionately increasing her strength and durability. Couple this with the ability to fly at impressive speeds and evade enemy attacks and you have one deadly Wasp. Attributes/Tags Current: Offensive: Burst, Hero, Metal, Size: S Stats Abilities Heavy Attack * When Wasp charges a Heavy Attack while hitting with a Basic Attack Combo, the opponent loses sight of her and passively gets Stunned for 0.6 seconds. * Inflicts Weakness for 10 seconds if this attack was chained from a Basic Attack Combo, reducing the opponent’s Attack Rating by 30%. Developer Note: Use Wasp’s Heavy Attack as a combo ender! When Attacked * Wasp has a 8% chance to shrug off all Damaging Debuffs other than Bleed, then shrink to Counter Attack, Evading the opponent’s attack and inflicting Shock, dealing 1384 Energy Damage over 8 seconds. This ability does not activate if Wasp is about to Parry an attack. Passive * Whenever Wasp shrinks down, her next 2 hits will be critical, with +622 Attack Rating for each Debuff active on the opponent. Additionally, Counter Attack is disabled for 10 seconds. * When Wasp has Class Advantage, all of her abilities that are based on the Combo Meter receive an additional bonus equivalent to as if she had 40 more hits on her Combo Meter. Developer Note: The bonus against Mystic Champions when you do a Special 1(Concussion, 1% per hit on the Combo Meter) will be +40% and Special 2 (Petrify, 1.75% per hit on the Combo Meter) is 70%. Signature Ability *'Quantum Evade' **20% increased flat chance to shrink and Counter Attack when attacked by the opponent. Additionally, the duration that Counter Attack is disabled after shrinking is reduced by 60%. Developer Note: The 20% increased chance is a flat increase, meaning the final chance will be 28% to activate Counter Attack if it is not on cooldown. Special Attacks Special 1: Insect Size - Wasp shrinks down to the size of an insect, knocking down the opponent with a flurry of attacks. * 40% chance to Stun for 2 seconds. * Concussion, reducing the opponent’s Ability Accuracy by 1% for each hit on her Combo Meter for 8 seconds. Special 2: Quick Sting - Losing sight of Wasp even for a moment will result in a series of painful stings. * Stings the opponent for 6 seconds. An opponent with sting takes 1107 damage when activating a special attack. * Sting will Petrify opponents after lasting their full duration, reducing the effectiveness of Power Gain and Regeneration by 1.75% for each hit on Wasp’s Combo Meter for 12 seconds. Special 3: Titanic Treat - Wasp uses her Pym Particle Disks to blow up a bubble gum package to the size of a car, crushing opponents upon impact. * +69 Attack Rating for each hit on her Combo Meter. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Mordo, M.O.D.O.K., Medusa * Wasp can inflict a Concussion through her “Deadly Sting” synergy bonus and Special 1, preventing Mordo from using his Astral Evade. * M.O.D.O.K. and Medusa’s Auto-Block abilities will not trigger if their Ability Accuracy is reduced by 100%. Developer Note: Bring Yellowjacket and Wasp in your AW attack team and you will be able to deal with some of the most effective AW Defenders in the game. Wasp has the damage potential and Yellowjacket will provide the utility. Green Goblin, Hyperion When her synergy “Advanced Tech” is active, she is able inflict Petrify on the opponent and reduce the effectiveness of their Power Gain and Regeneration effects. Developer Note: Same happens here, Wasp will be able to counter those champions by Intercepting their Dash Attack and applying Petrify if the synergy with Iron Man is active. Weaknesses Karnak * Karnak and Killmonger’s True Strike ability will prevent Wasp’s Counter Attack from happening, add Class Advantage to the mix and they are Wasp’s most effective counters. Hyperion, Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) Wasp has a very low Health pool, keeping her stunned and dealing damage through Heavy Attacks will be a very efficient way to counter her. Recommended Masteries Glass Cannon * Wasp is naturally already a Glass Cannon, putting points into this Mastery will make her even better at inflicting damage. Despair * Wasp can inflict Petrify, Concussion, Weakness and Stun Debuffs. Despair will reduce the opponent’s Regeneration effects when those are active. Courage * When Wasp has less than 20% Health and her Hard to Hit synergy is active, she will be able to activate Counter Attack without entering on a cooldown. Couple this with Courage and she will be able to maintain herself at low Health without dying. External links * References Navigation Category:Science Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe